Renoisms
by Renoisms
Summary: A series of short one-shot drabbles based around Reno and his life as a Turk. Rated M for language and violence. Some drabbles are in result of a word prompt.
1. Introductions

**Hey guys, I'm working on a series of word prompt drabbles mainly centered around Reno and his life working as a Turk.**

**Warnings: M for language and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reno or any other characters. **

**Word Prompt Drabble #1**

_Prompt: Introduction_

" … And this will be your new partner. I have good faith that you will work well together."

Reno's eyes widened comically as Veld gestured to his 'partner'; the male was tall and broad. The way he stood was very confident, large arms hung at his sides, hands curled into loose fists. Travelling upwards he was met with dark shades covering the males eyes, Reno could not read what the other male was thinking as his face held no emotion.

/Man this guy looks like a heap of fun yo, he also looks like he could crush me with one hand. What is Veld thinking?! /

The redhead was startled out of his thoughts by a smooth baritone voice, "Nice to finally meet you Reno. Rude."

A hand was offered which Reno hesitantly took. He was surprised that the grip wasn't as firm as he expected instead it was rather gentle.

"Err thanks yo… nice t'meet ya."

Rude arched an eyebrow and shot a glance towards Veld. Veld shook his head, which irritated the redhead. /What is this, some secret telepathy?/

"Is there a problem yo? 'Cause I'd rather ya say."

"Rude is questioning your competency." Veld simply replied, slightly amused. Reno shot a look at Rude who didn't look the least bit fazed.

"This true yo?"

"I'm just not sure if you can hack this," then to Veld "Sir if I may, what made you think we could work together?"

"It's quite simple really, you both are opposite sides of a coin, different yet I feel you will compliment each other brilliantly on assignments."

Rude looked skeptical for moment before falling back into his stoic expression. "You know what's best Sir."

Reno was having none of it and angrily spun on the larger man.

"What the hell do you know?! Ya don't know me, I'll show ya. I'll show all of ya. I don't care how big ya are yo…" He ends this with a prod to Rude's solid stomach.

Then the strangest thing happened, or a least in Reno's eyes; the corner of Rude's lips twitch and he lifts his shades to reveal warm caramel eyes that shone with mirth.

"You've got guts, that's a good start. The rest you can prove on the job… partner." The larger man brings his hand down to pat Reno on the shoulder almost knocking the gaping redhead over.

Veld who watched the events unfold with amusement rolled his eyes, "then it's settled. Why don't you two get aquatinted then meet me in my office for your first assignment? You have an hour."

With that the head Turk spins on his heels and leaves a stunned Reno and Rude trying to contain his smirk.


	2. Complications

**My second drabble; this is set in Reno's Rookie days, usual disclaimers and warnings apply.**

**Word Prompt Drabble #2**

_Complications_

Reno stared down at his hands with an expression akin to disbelief. The once pale and surprisingly well-manicured hands were now stained red, the warm liquid beginning to dry around the nails. His eyes flicked down to his left; the body lay face up, one of the arms twisted at an odd angle. The face was contorted into horrifying mask of fear, dead glassy eyes staring up. The rookie Turk shuddered, those eyes would haunt him for a very long time.

It wasn't an easy assignment, for one the man, a mechanic, had put a good fight. What was meant to be a quick assassination turned into a messy brawl. Reno brought his hand up to his swollen lip, he'd lost a tooth; spanner to the face. He had snapped the mechanic's arm in half then delivered a skull-smashing blow to his temple in return.

It wasn't the redheads' first kill by any means, but this was different. This is what chased Reno into the nearest bar to drink himself to oblivion…

He knew this man. Alfie Brown. He owned the small garage in Sector Seven. Back when Reno was living in the slums, scraping together gil for his ma who had fallen ill; Alfie had given Reno a little job every Saturday helping out at the garage. From what the redhead could recall he was not a man of many words but he was friendly enough.

When Reno was given the assignment to take Alfie down he asked why. Big mistake, Veld simply arched a brow at him and told him to never question anything. If he needed to know he'd be told and that was that. Now hours after the deed had been done, the rookie necked his sixth? Eighth? He couldn't remember how many but he drained another glass of whiskey wondering how his life had become so complicated..

"Sorry ma… "


	3. A Glimpse into the past

**This is taken from my Tumblr profile for Reno where I actively role-play as him. Headcanon.**

**A glimpse into the past**

Reno was born to Jocelyn and Quinton Sinclair on a cold December morning in 1982. His father was a simple factory worker up until a tragic accident took his life when Reno was just eight years old. After that his mother struggled with bills and making ends meet, the little job she took waiting tables barely covered it all.

Reno was forced to grow up quickly, skipping school and playtime to help run errands for a little bit of extra gil. He also managed to get a little job at a garage every Saturday. His mother was against it from the start but as a devoted son he went against her wishes. Things became harder when his mother became ill and she had to stop working, Reno had to resort to theft and risked his life on the streets drug dealing. At age fourteen he soon became involved with a gang nicknamed 'Slum Mafia' and his crimes became more dangerous and large-scale. It paid for his mother's medical bills and put food on the table and that was all that mattered.

During his run with the Slum Mafia he gained his first tattoos, two crimson claw marks accentuating his cheekbones.

Unknown to Reno he caught the interest of Veld, leader of the Turks. Veld had witnessed Reno lead a group of gang members in a mini-raid of a rival gang's hideout and in the process the redhead stole a car. Veld asked a couple of other Turks to keep watch of Reno and report back. Reno's record was impressive; he even hijacked a small aircraft piloting it like a professional.

One day when Reno hadn't long turned seventeen, he was approached by Veld and offered a position within the Turks with promises of a healthy pay check, more than enough for Reno to get his rapidly deteriorating mother into a comfortable home. He had to give up his surname but it was an easy sacrifice to make.

Jocelyn Sinclair passed away peacefully and full of pride for her son three months later.

Reno went on to become one of ShinRa's finest Turks earning himself a promotion to his current position of second in command to Tseng.


	4. Making History (part one)

**Hey guys, I'm working on a series of word prompt drabbles mainly centered around Reno and his life working as a Turk.**

**Warnings: M for language and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reno or any other characters. **

**Word Prompt Drabble #4**

_Prompt: Making History_

Reno's long legs were propped up on the mahogany desk of the boardroom, they had all been called in for an urgent meeting and were just waiting for Tseng to arrive and tell them what was up.

"You better get your feet off the table Red.." Rude looked at the redhead over the top of his shades, he was used to Reno's antics by now but still had to remind his wayward partner how to sit properly.

"Relax yo, its just Tseng probably giving us the rundown on our last assignment. He says every meeting is 'urgent'." The redhead rolls his eyes at his partner but turns his attention to the door of the boardroom as it opens and a pale-faced Tseng enters followed by Heidegger, Head of Public Safety.

"Feet down Reno." Tseng's tone was a mixture of authority and something else that had Reno worried and a brief exchange with Rude revealed he's noticed too. Reno complied immediately and sat up straighter. Something big was up, why else would that blundering fool Heidegger be here too?

"Heidegger is here to brief you all on our next assignment, I have already heard it once and I thought it best for you all to hear it from the horses mouth." Tseng then stepped back and allowed the larger man to take a seat at the head of the table. Heidegger pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his forehead, which was already glistening with sweat.

"Okay listen up, The President and myself have been putting our heads together for a plan to put a stop to this 'AVALANCHE' business. They've been a thorn in ShinRa's side for far too long. Previous efforts have failed, it's time to get extreme."

An uneasy silence set in the room as the male spoke. Tseng stood behind Heidegger, his arms crossed over his chest but his eyes were downcast. Reno swallowed thickly… _extreme?_

"AVALANCHE has been going around destroying our reactors. Now we are going to fight fire with fire. The pillar that holds the plate above Sector Seven? We're gonna blow it up KA-BLAM." Heidegger's fists come down hard on the table making Reno and several other Turks jump.

_The Sector Seven pillar? But if we blow that up…_

"You can't do that yo, if ya blow the pillar up the whole structure of the plate will become unstable. It will come down on top of everything!"

Heidegger eyed the redhead for a moment with disdain. "Do not worry, we're gonna make it look like AVALANCHE were behind it, I mean they've been blowing everything else up so why shouldn't the public believe they are behind this as well? Moreover, it will be you Turks carrying out this task." He points a fat finger at each Turk individually.

Reno's worry was not about who would be blamed, his worry as about all the lives, innocent lives, that would be lost; his old home, everything. Rude clears his throat beside him, "with all due respect Sir, there must be a better way to combat AVALANCHE … think of the many lives you are putting at risk." A resounding murmur of agreement spread across the room.

"The President and I have already agreed this is the best way and I have written up a detailed outline of each of your duties." With a nod towards Tseng, the Wutain man pulled out a wad of papers and passed them around the room. Ever defiant, Reno slaps his on the desk and away from him. "This is crazy talk yo, ya can't be serious? Tseng ya ain't gonna let this happen are ya?'

"It is out of my hands Reno." Was the simple reply.

"But!"

"NO 'BUT'S ' ! Now listen to me you smartmouth, you have been given an order. If you want to question it I suggest you take it up with the President." Heidegger threatened, glaring at the redhead. Reno reluctantly shut up. He knew that Turks were not allowed to question or refuse an order and by the look on Tsengs face, the sable haired man had already tried to talk them out of it.

Biting back a growl he picked up the mission brief and scanned over it…

_..Depart for Sector Seven via Helicopter… blah blah… Drop Reno off at the top of the pillar… ME?! … be alert, AVALANCHE will most likely know and try to stop… Reno plant and detonate the bomb… WHAT?! .. a short timer before explosion, helicopter on hand to retrieve Reno... Tseng to be on board with the Ancient as a deterrent against attacks to the helicopter…_

Reno didn't realise his hand was shaking until a strong hand rested on his arm. "You alright there Partner?"

"No… I, me.. the bomb.." He didn't recognise his own voice.

"I know, I know. Just.. just try not to think about it. It's the best way. In this job, you've got to leave your personal feelings aside."

Reno scoffed, " and your heart."

"I hate to break up this heartfelt conversation but we gotta make preparations. We move out tomorrow. Dismissed." Heidegger stood and after a quick nod of the head he leaves the boardroom. Leaving a solemn atmosphere behind him.


End file.
